1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in an oxygen generating device, and more particularly to a disposable oxygen generator which is easy to carry and handle and can be suitably used for supplying oxygen in life-threatening emergencies such as a fire and other various accidents or when climbing a mountain or playing a sport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there has been known an oxygen generator capable of generating oxygen by decomposing peroxide or an adduct of sodium carbonate peroxide used as an oxygen generating agent with catalysts or oxygen in the presence of water. (e.g. Japanese U.M. Appln. Public Disclosures SHO 64-7236(A) and HEI 4-40650(A) and Japanese Patent Appln. Pub. Disclosure HEI 1-17620(A))
Also, a portable oxygen generator formed by a small steel can filled with compressed oxygen, which is also "oxygen can", has been on the market. Thus, every conventional oxygen generator is generally made by a rigid cylindrical can container of plastic or steel. Accordingly, even though the conventional oxygen generators of this type must be made for the purpose of carrying convenience, they are bulky and heavy, and thus, inconvenient to carry about.
The steel can container of the conventional portable oxygen generator can contain only several liters of oxygen at the most. Thus, when a large quantity of oxygen is required, a number of oxygen generators must be prepared and carried. As a result, the whole of the oxygen generators of a required number becomes unduly large, cumbersome and very expensive. Furthermore, the conventional portable oxygen generator entailed a disadvantage such that it is restricted in usage because, for instance, ICAO and IATA prohibit passengers on an airplane from carrying such a resultantly cumbersome oxygen generator into the airplane.
There has been a great need for a handy oxygen generator made serviceably compact for carrying convenience and capable of immediately supplying oxygen particularly in life-threatening emergencies such as a fire and other various accidents or when climbing a mountain or playing a sport.